Kuwabara Strikes Back!
by pilot-anubis
Summary: A few corrections here and there...Kuwabara goes on a trip and brings home two surprises. And there is no Author's Note in chapter 3!....it's what it says but it isn't! It's really chapter 3!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho....if I did then Kurama would become real and I'd glomp him like there was no tomorrow...^_^;;  
  
Summary: This is just an idea of sorts...I've been reading a lot of fanfics with Kuwabara bashing...so I was thinking about writing a fic where Kuwabara proves to everyone that he isn't the proverbial moron that everyone else seems to think he is...  
  
Kuwabara Strikes Back!!!  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara sat in his usual spot by the window in his room whenever he felt alone. Contemplating the real reasons for still tagging along with Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. He knew that he was oblivious and naïve about things sometimes but to actually be called moronic and stupid did harsher damage to his feelings than anyone could know.  
  
Those three were the only ones he could show his spirit energy to and he hardly had any time for his old gang friends. School was especially hard since he was graduating this year and there was only a few weeks left.  
  
Now more than ever he felt emotionally drained. His grades improved a lot better so he would be able to get into Tokyo University, at least for starters. He was somewhat glad that he was graduating. Mainly because then he'd be able to start over and make new friends but the only thing that lacked was that Yukina wouldn't be coming with him.  
  
"Yukina..." he sighed. She was the only bright and happy part in his life currently. Getting up and walking over to his desk, Kuwabara proceeded to write his beloved a letter.  
  
Yukina,  
  
I'm writing to tell you that you mean so much to me and to thank you for always being there with your lasting support. You're my only true friend, Yukina. And I am grateful for that. Attached to this letter is my report card of the last quarter*. I am actually smarter than anyone has realized and that I truly am not an idiot as everyone liked assume. I know you would never think of me as stupid and maybe that's one of the many reasons why I love you so much. You saw the best in me and never thought of my 'moronic' qualities as flaws in my intelligence. But, when school is over, I'm going on a trip before I go to college. I'll be going by myself and I'll be sufficiently prepared for any obstacles that happen to cross my path. Tell everyone that I'm glad that they tolerated me as long as they did. All I really wanted from them was respect, but , I guess that was asking too much. I didn't want them to think I was a weakling because I couldn't handle their teasing, so I stayed. I'm truly happy you came into my life Yukina and I am grateful to you more than you'll ever know.  
  
I love you,  
Kazuma  
  
And with that finished, Kuwabara went to bed.  
  
A/N: So what do u think? Reviews please!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Yukina tells evryone off

Chapter 2: Yukina tells everyone off...in other words: she b*tches at the guys who made Kuwabara sad...bwahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Graduation Day  
  
"Kuwabara Kazuma!" the principle called. The auditorium was crowded and stuffy but Kuwabara didn't mind. He was graduating and that meant escape from this place. From everyone and the mandatory confinements that were placed on minors.  
  
As Kuwabara walked towards his diploma, he thought, could this really be happening? It was only till he felt the stiff rolled parchment in his hand that he knew that his escape was secure. Looking at Yukina and Shizuru, he smiled and waved his diploma for them to see. He didn't noticed the three shadowed figures in the back looking at him with astonished looks on their faces, not quite believing that Kuwabara actually graduated.  
  
Yukina sensed their presence and looked back at them, giving them a glare so icy that hell could've frozen over. Hiei even had the decency to shiver with fear.  
  
A few hours later at the train station...  
  
Kuwabara, Yukina, and Shizuru were gathered, saying their goodbyes before Kuwabara would leave for a self-discovering trip. (Yukina specifically told Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei to wait at Genkai's) Tears were shed and embraces were exchanged, but in the end, but Kuwabara ended up waving goodbye from the last car to leave.  
  
Shizuru went home, leaving Yukina to go back to Genkai's for some serious yelling. She had noticed the boys' behavior towards her beloved over the years and anger had already piled up by the time she got the letter and then that really topped everything off. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of the three boys and letting them read the letter before she started in on them. She watched each of their expressions and smirked in satisfaction when all three had guilty expressions.  
  
"Do you realize how much you've hurt him?" she asked. They didn't respond.  
  
"Do you know how much he admired and respected the three of you, all the while you treated him as if he were an annoying stray puppy?" she growled. They still didn't respond.  
  
"I can't tell you how much he hurt, but if I were him, I would have ended everything the moment you started calling me names that were unwarranted. But that's me. He wanted so much to have friends, good friends, to want to hang out with him no matter how oblivious or naïve he was about things. I'm ashamed to even acknowledge your existence because of your behavior. When he gets back from his trip he'll be going to college to become a veterinarian. Don't even try to contact him until then. Think about what you've done and I hope to King Yama that you'll have redeemed yourselves enough. Good day." Yukina hissed. With that, she left the boys to their thoughts.  
  
Yusuke was the first to speak. "I guess, the only thing I could really do is to apologize and make a fresh start. I'll see you guys later." And he left to go home.  
  
Kurama nodded and kept his feelings of shame and hopeful redemption to himself as he left in the other direction, towards the woods.  
  
Hiei merely stared at the floor and a tear escaped his right eye and formed a gem to fall into his hand. 


	3. Author's Note

(...) my thoughts bleh kuwabara's  
  
I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and feedback on what the hell I should do with this story. Let's all hope I don't make this one suck like my other ones that weren't finished properly.  
  
Chapter 3: Down The Rabbit Hole That Is My Brain  
  
"How the freaking hell do I get myself into these crazy situations?" Kuwabara asked himself. Currently, he is in a dark forest surrounded by red eyes. (You know in Snow White when she runs into the forest and her imagination takes over and everything looks evil? Well, this something like that) Thinking he heard a growl/shriek, Kuwabara drew his spirit sword and got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Come out and fight, you cowards!" He shouted. Preparing for the worst, Kuwabara put on his best glare. The anticipation was killing him. Sweat rolling down his back and muscles tensing, he was ready for action. Then the growl/shriek came to Kuwabara in the form of a little chipmunk. Feeling a bit awkward, Kuwabara withdrew his sword and walked away muttering obscenities about creepy forests and sneaky animals.  
  
Mean while in a small coastal village just outside the forest, people were running around frantically gathering their belongings to get out of the way of the incoming typhoon. A little girl of 3 years old stood in the middle of it all, waiting to be picked up and taken to safety. She began to cry when she realized no one was going to pick her up. And the typhoon was almost upon them.  
  
Kuwabara heard the screaming and hurriedly ran towards it. He grabbed the first person closest to him and asked what was going on. "A typhoon is coming! Let go of me!" they cried. Kuwabara ran through the village looking for anyone who needed help getting away.  
  
Then he saw the little girl in the middle of the village crying. He ran, scooped her up and headed back into the forest with the rest of the villagers. He followed them into a cave where it was assumed that it was their hiding place for when the storm passed over. When the cave was lit with candles and lanterns, Kuwabara took up the task in finding the girl's parents.  
  
"Alright, everyone listen up! Is any parent, missing a 3 yr old girl?" He asked loudly to the crowd. No one answered him, just an old man who informed him that the girl was orphaned a couple months ago.  
  
And no one will take her into their family as their own, Kuwabara thought ruefully. "If that's all, I'll take her with me when it's safe to leave." He announced.  
  
With that said, he sat down and took a blanket out of his knapsack and wrapped the girl in it.  
  
"This could be awhile, kid. So get some sleep, okay?" he said. She nodded, gave a toothy grin and hopped into his lap to find a comfortable position to sleep. Kuwabara smiled and put his arms around her so she wouldn't fall away and rested his eyes.  
  
One of the villagers was getting pretty ansty for food and decided to go through the red-haired stranger's sack. Just as he was opening it, he felt a spear of heat under his neck. He looked up and saw the stranger looking at him coldly with some sort of heat coming from his hand. He backed away and went back to his original space.  
  
"Haven't even been here for an hour and these people are already savages." Kuwabara muttered to himself. Then he went back to sleep, his guard up full time to sense any breaches into his space. 


	4. Chapter 3: Down the rabbit hole that is ...

Chapter 4: Nappies and Snot, anyone?  
  
Kuwabara awoke to the scent of fresh air and fog. He felt a dead-weight in his lap and tried to move it only to have a shriek burst out of nowhere. He looked down and found a crying child in his lap, threatening to wake up the rest of the villagers. He panicked and clapped a hand over the kid's mouth and tried to calm it down before the villagers woke up. Eventually the cries stopped and Kuwabara held his breath to listen intently to make sure no one was awake.  
He looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled. "What's your name, little girl?" he asked quietly. The girl looked up at him with innocent eyes and said, "Lily." "Lily, hmm?" She nodded. He liked the sound of it and fit her nicely. "Well, Lily, would you like to go on a trip with me?" he asked. Lily nodded rapidly and giggled her approval. Wrapping her arms about his neck, she gave him a wet kiss on his cheek and braced herself as he stood to grab his sack and walk out of the cave.  
  
The sun shined brightly in the sky as Kuwabara and his new charge walked hand-in-hand for miles stopping once in a while to rest and eat. It wasn't until they reached a town that Kuwabara started to worry about diapers and appropriate food for Lily. So he walked into a grocery store with Lily in his arms and looked for the aisle with baby stuff in it. He saw the label "Huggies" and grabbed it off the shelf to look at the quality and hoped there would be instructions on how to put the darned things on. A pregnant woman walked into the aisle and started looking at diapers and noticed the red-haired man with a toddler in his arms. She smiled warmly at them and walked up to them.  
  
"Hello, there." She greeted. The red-haired man looked up from his reading and smiled at her. Wow, she thought, isn't he attractive when he smiles.  
  
"Hi. What would you recommend as good quality diapers?" he asked. He seemed serious.  
  
"Luvs. They're cheaper and are more absorbent so there'd be less changing. First time shopping?"  
  
"Pretty much. I literally just adopted her and I wanted to make sure she has everything she needs. Next stop is clothes." He winked. The woman's stomach fluttered.  
  
"My name's Emily. And you are?" she asked.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara but I prefer to be called Kuwabara. So, Emily, what's a beautiful woman such as your-self doing at the grocery store alone? You should be at home resting." He commented. Emily giggled.  
  
"I'm a single mom and I needed supplies for my other little one who is about your girl's age. Would you like some assistance in the wonderful world of shopping for toddlers?"  
  
Kuwabara beamed and heartily agreed to shop with her. While they were in the checkout lane, Kuwabara inquired about why she was single.  
  
"Oh, my husband died 7 months ago of a heart attack. He died the day after this little one was conceived." She explained while rubbing the bulge beneath her chest. Kuwabara had the grace to look sorry for asking but he smiled down at her while he paid for their items. They used Emily's car to hold their purchases while they went shopping for clothes for Lily.  
  
At the Gymboree*, Kuwabara left the choosing of outfits to Emily. She picked out an assortment of play clothes, pj's, and formal wear, including shoes.  
  
"How's life been so far?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh, it's been difficult finding a job to pay the bills. But, I'm using my husband's life insurance to do all that. My other child is with a babysitter right now. What's going on with you?" she replied. Kuwabara shrugged.  
  
"Not much, I just graduated from high school and I'm on a 'self- discovery' trip until I go to college..." he began, but was interrupted by Emily's surprised gasp.  
  
"You're 18? I thought you were a bit older than that! What are you going to do with Lily when you go to college?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I have a girlfriend at home who lives at a shrine. I can have her watch Lily while I'm in class and studying and whatnot. I was thinking of heading back there now, since I now have a child to look after." He explained, nonchalantly. Emily still couldn't take it all in.  
  
"Wow. And I thought you were a single just like me, my mistake." She muttered sadly. Kuwabara looked amazed.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I've never been hit on before." He chuckled. Then an idea sprung to mind. (I bet we could all just see the light bulb above his head.)  
  
"How about you come with me back to Tokyo? You can live in the shrine with your kid and when your second one is born you can look for a job! You could meet my friends and my sister. That is if you want to. I think it would be great." He offered. He looked so hopeful that Emily didn't have the heart to turn him down.  
  
"Are you sure they wouldn't mind? Especially your girlfriend, what would she think?" she asked.  
  
"Yukina wouldn't mind once everything's explained. In fact she would love another woman her age to talk to. No offense to Genkai but the old lady's to rough around the edges for good girl talk, if you know what I mean." He assured her. Emily smiled.  
  
"Okay, since that is settled. When we're done here, we'll go back to your house and take care of the details and by the end of the week we'll have you moved in at the shrine. How does that sound?" he suggested. She nodded and they paid for the clothes and went back to her car to go to her place. The start of a new life in Tokyo, she thought, this ought to be intriguing. Kuwabara on the other hand was excited to bring Emily home with him and Lily. 


	5. Chapter 4: A New Friend

Chapter 4: Nappies and Snot, anyone?  
  
Kuwabara awoke to the scent of fresh air and fog. He felt a dead-weight in his lap and tried to move it only to have a shriek burst out of nowhere. He looked down and found a crying child in his lap, threatening to wake up the rest of the villagers. He panicked and clapped a hand over the kid's mouth and tried to calm it down before the villagers woke up. Eventually the cries stopped and Kuwabara held his breath to listen intently to make sure no one was awake.  
He looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled. "What's your name, little girl?" he asked quietly. The girl looked up at him with innocent eyes and said, "Lily." "Lily, hmm?" She nodded. He liked the sound of it and fit her nicely. "Well, Lily, would you like to go on a trip with me?" he asked. Lily nodded rapidly and giggled her approval. Wrapping her arms about his neck, she gave him a wet kiss on his cheek and braced herself as he stood to grab his sack and walk out of the cave.  
  
The sun shined brightly in the sky as Kuwabara and his new charge walked hand-in-hand for miles stopping once in a while to rest and eat. It wasn't until they reached a town that Kuwabara started to worry about diapers and appropriate food for Lily. So he walked into a grocery store with Lily in his arms and looked for the aisle with baby stuff in it. He saw the label "Huggies" and grabbed it off the shelf to look at the quality and hoped there would be instructions on how to put the darned things on. A pregnant woman walked into the aisle and started looking at diapers and noticed the red-haired man with a toddler in his arms. She smiled warmly at them and walked up to them.  
  
"Hello, there." She greeted. The red-haired man looked up from his reading and smiled at her. Wow, she thought, isn't he attractive when he smiles.  
  
"Hi. What would you recommend as good quality diapers?" he asked. He seemed serious.  
  
"Luvs. They're cheaper and are more absorbent so there'd be less changing. First time shopping?"  
  
"Pretty much. I literally just adopted her and I wanted to make sure she has everything she needs. Next stop is clothes." He winked. The woman's stomach fluttered.  
  
"My name's Emily. And you are?" she asked.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara but I prefer to be called Kuwabara. So, Emily, what's a beautiful woman such as your self doing at the grocery store by yourself? You should be at home resting." He commented. Emily giggled.  
  
"I'm a single mother and I needed supplies for my other little one who is about your girl's age. Would you like some assistance in the wonderful world of shopping for toddlers?"  
  
Kuwabara beamed and heartily agreed to shopping with her. While they were in the checkout lane, Kuwabara inquired about why she was single.  
  
"Oh, my husband died 7 months ago of a heart attack. He died the night this little one was conceived." She explained while rubbing the bulge beneath her chest. Kuwabara had the grace to look sorry for asking but he smiled down at her while he paid for their items. They used Emily's car to hold their purchases while they went shopping for clothes for Lily.  
  
At the Gymboree*, Kuwabara left the choosing of outfits to Emily. She picked out an assortment of play clothes, pj's, and formal wear, including shoes.  
  
"How's life been so far?" He asked her.  
  
"Oh, it's been difficult finding a job to pay the bills. But, I'm using my husband's life insurance to do all that. My other child is with a babysitter right now. What's going on with you?" she replied. Kuwabara shrugged.  
  
"Not much, I just graduated from high school and I'm on a 'self- discovery' trip until I go to college." he began, but was interrupted by Emily's surprised gasp.  
  
"You're 18? I thought you were a bit older than that! What are you going to do with Lily when you go to college?" she exclaimed.  
  
"I have a girlfriend at home who lives at a shrine. I can have her watch Lily while I'm in class and studying and whatnot. I was thinking of heading back there now, since I now have a child to look after." He explained, nonchalantly. Emily still couldn't take it all in.  
  
"Wow. And I thought you were a single parent just like me, my mistake." She muttered sadly. Kuwabara looked amazed.  
  
"I don't know what to say. I've never been hit on before." He chuckled. Then an idea sprung to mind. (I bet we could all just see the light bulb above his head.)  
  
"How about you come with me back to Tokyo? You can live in the shrine with your kid and when your second one is born you can look for a job! You could meet my friends and my sister. That is if you want to. I think it would be great." He offered. He looked so hopeful that Emily didn't have the heart to turn him down.  
  
"Are you sure they wouldn't mind? Especially your girlfriend, what would she think?" she asked.  
  
"Yukina wouldn't mind once everything's explained. In fact she would love another woman her age to talk to. No offense to Genkai but the old lady's to rough around the edges for good girl talk, if you know what I mean." He assured her. Emily smiled.  
  
"Okay, since that is settled. When we're done here, we'll go back to your house and take care of the details and by the end of the week we'll have you moved in at the shrine. How does that sound?" he suggested. She nodded and they paid for the clothes and went back to her car to go to her place. The start of a new life in Tokyo, she thought, this ought to be intriguing. Kuwabara on the other hand was excited to bring Emily home with him and Lily. 


	6. Chapter 5: Shockingly True

Chapter 6: To Forgive or Not to Forgive, that is the question!!  
  
A/N: Sorry y'all had to wait for so long....the moment you all have been waiting for....Kuwabara's chat with the guys!!!  
  
When Kuwabara and Yukina returned from their passionate excursion, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were waiting for him in the front entrance to the temple. Yukina went inside to check on Emily and make dinner. Yusuke was the first to speak.  
  
"Although I probably don't deserve it, I'd like to start over. And I'd like to apologize for not giving you enough credit. Think it over and get back to me. I hope everything goes as planned for you." Then he left with a wave. Kuwabara knew not to expect much more out of Urameshi but was grateful that he made the effort. Kurama looked as if he were going to lose the best friend he ever had.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings on many occasions. I'd like for us to start fresh as well. We never really knew you other than the fact that you are an honorable man. Call me when you've thought over our proposal. Welcome back, Kuwabara." He said apologetically. Then he too, left. Then Hiei came up to him and held out a fist. Kuwabara opened his and a beautiful gem dropped into his palm. Closing his hand, Kuwabara knew what Hiei was trying to say and nodded. Then Hiei held out his hand and this time Kuwabara took it and they shook hands in honor of a renewed friendship.  
  
"I'll still call you an idiot, but only when the situation warrants it. Agreed?" Hiei murmured.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Hiei." Kuwabara chuckled as he watched Hiei leave the shrine. They didn't have to wait for his answer, so Kuwabara went inside to leave Kurama and Yusuke messages on their machines for them to come back for dinner. He knew that Hiei would be there, too. Always following Kurama around as if he would go missing if he weren't with him. If Hiei ever turned out to in love with Kurama, Kuwabara wouldn't be a bit surprised but he knew that both of them were straight as arrows and that the only love between them was familial. He also wondered what Emily would do with her life now that she was here. Would she get a job after her second child was born? Would she get married? Kuwabara looked out the window towards the horizon and thought, 'Time will tell, it's too soon for her to be considering things like that.'  
  
As Emily sat down to dinner with Kuwabara's friends, she thought, what a life I'll have! A new start, a new home, and maybe new friendships. Everything is looking bright for me and my little family. Bless Kuwabara for his kindness. Sighing, she settled into her chair a second time.  
  
"Alright, everyone, dig in!"  
  
All was happy in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. EL FIN. Maybe...  
  
A/N: Sorry this story is so short. I didn't know what else to do with it and I feared my fans were getting antsy for more. If you want a continuation, let me know!  
  
~pilotanubis~ 


	7. Chapter 6: To Forgive or Not to Forgive,...

Chapter 6: To Forgive or Not to Forgive, that is the question!!  
  
A/N: Sorry y'all had to wait for so long..the moment you all have been waiting for..Kuwabara's chat with the guys!!!  
  
When Kuwabara and Yukina returned from their passionate excursion, Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were waiting for him in the front entrance to the temple. Yukina went inside to check on Emily and make dinner. Yusuke was the first to speak.  
  
"Although I probably don't deserve it, I'd like to start over. And I'd like to apologize for not giving you enough credit. Think it over and get back to me. I hope everything goes as planned for you." Then he left with a wave. Kuwabara knew not to expect much more out of Urameshi but was grateful that he made the effort. Kurama looked as if he were going to lose the best friend he ever had.  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings on many occasions. I'd like for us to start fresh as well. We never really knew you other than the fact that you are an honorable man. Call me when you've thought over our proposal. Welcome back, Kuwabara." He said apologetically. Then he too, left. Then Hiei came up to him and held out a fist. Kuwabara opened his and a beautiful gem dropped into his palm. Closing his hand, Kuwabara knew what Hiei was trying to say and nodded. Then Hiei held out his hand and this time Kuwabara took it and they shook hands in honor of a renewed friendship.  
  
"I'll still call you an idiot, but only when the situation warrants it. Agreed?" Hiei murmured.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Hiei." Kuwabara chuckled as he watched Hiei leave the shrine. They didn't have to wait for his answer, so Kuwabara went inside to leave Kurama and Yusuke messages on their machines for them to come back for dinner. He knew that Hiei would be there, too. Always following Kurama around as if he would go missing if he weren't with him. If Hiei ever turned out to in love with Kurama, Kuwabara wouldn't be a bit surprised but he knew that both of them were straight as arrows and that the only love between them was familial. He also wondered what Emily would do with her life now that she was here. Would she get a job after her second child was born? Would she get married? Kuwabara looked out the window towards the horizon and though, 'Time will tell, it's too soon for her to be considering things like that.'  
  
A couple hours later, at dinner, Kuwabara rose from his seat to make a toast. Everyone raised their glasses, "To a fresh start!" he said confidently. Everyone at the table repeated his words and downed their glasses then hugged each other except for the few who weren't into touchy-feely acts of affection (*cough*Hiei*cough**cough*).  
  
All was happy in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho. EL FIN.  
  
A/N: Sorry this story is so short. I didn't know what else to do with it and I feared my fans were getting antsy for more. If you want a continuation, let me know!  
  
~pilotanubis~ 


	8. Note

Note:  
  
Look for Homophobes Beware! in the Buffy fanfiction!!! 


End file.
